Confined Spaces
by Ralieber
Summary: Every time Maura and Jane get into a confined space, they can't seem to keep their hands off each other. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the start of a story written from a prompt given to me on my Rizzles fanfic tumblr. I plan on making this into a few chapters. All mistakes are my own. Please leave reviews! :)**

* * *

Chapter One

"But Jane, you promised that tonight you would read my article on the advancing of tongue prints for identifying human remains," Maura whined as the two women exited the precinct.

Jane turned to Maura as she took her hands in her own. "And I will, I promise. But we just closed this case and we've been working on it for 9 days straight. Let's celebrate with the guys for an hour, max, and then we'll go back to your place."

A soft sigh escaped Maura's mouth as the corners of her mouth turned into a smile. "Okay, for just an hour."

* * *

All eyes were on the two striking women as they entered the Dirty Robber as if they owned the place. Jane bee-lined to the bar in search of a beer while Maura joined Korsak and Frankie at their booth. Out of habit, Jane went ahead and ordered the most expensive red wine the bar had to offer for Maura without even asking her what she wanted.

Maura thanked Jane as she put the glass of wine down in front of her. Jane slid into the booth next to Maura and joined in on their conversation of what their plans for their next two days off would be.

Jane chuckled a little as she said, "Yeah, we're scheduled for two days off but I bet we'll really only be off for 12 hours".

"Not me, I have solid plans I made with my couch and television. I can't cancel on that for the third time this month," Korsak replied, making everyone laugh.

Their evening continued with more drinks than anticipated and just as much laughter. Jane was on her seventh beer and Maura on her fifth glass of wine when Jane suddenly realized it was almost time for them to leave. She felt the pull of attraction now more than ever. Frankie was telling the group a story about Jane from their childhood and it was making Maura laugh uncontrollably. Jane couldn't take her eyes off of the regal woman no matter how hard she tried. She was mesmerized by the way Maura threw her head back while she laughed, shaking her soft golden brown locks and sending the familiar aroma of her honey scented shampoo into Jane's nose. Every inch of her neck became visible and accentuated her jaw line.

Jane mentally moaned as she thought to herself. _God what I would give to kiss her from her jaw, down her neck, to her collarbone._ As the thought took over Jane's mind-and her body, causing her to squeeze her thighs together at the oh-so familiar feeling Maura Isles gave her- she tried shaking it away. She'd been in love with the doctor since she met her but was just only recently realizing it. She refused to act on her feelings in fear of messing up their friendship and being humiliated because she was sure that Maura did not reciprocate her feelings. Maybe if she just-

"Jane? _Jane_," Frankie had been calling her name for at least a minute now. Her cheeks flushed pink as she finally spoke up.

"Huh?"

They all just laughed at her confusion, assuming she had lost the battle to the alcohol and not the beauty of what is Maura Isles.

"Maura, I think you'd better get Jane home," Frankie laughed out.

Korsak joined in, "Yeah, I think she's had one too many tonight".

Jane playfully acted hurt, "Hey! I'm fine, just tired".

Maura looked at her watch and realized the pair had been there for well over an hour. "I'm exhausted as well. We should go, Jane. We can continue these stories at a later time though," Maura winked at the men.

The women got into the car Maura had ordered to pick them up and Jane was staring into Maura's soft eyes with a light smile on her face.

The doctor had realized Jane had finally come to recognize how she really felt for the doctor. She knew, however, that Jane would always be too uncertain to act on those feelings. So Maura made the bravest decision she ever had to make and she leaned into Jane. Once Jane realized what was happening, she closed the distance and felt the softest lips on her own. Maura moaned into the kiss as she pushed her tongue between the succulent lips of the detective's. Jane slightly opened her mouth and welcomed the exploration.

Maura felt steady hands find their way to the back of her neck, pulling her closer into the detective. The kiss deepened and became faster as if they were trying to make up for all the times they hadn't spent kissing. Maura ran her hands through thick dark curls and it felt as though she had been doing this her whole life.

Hands began to explore a little farther until Maura realized they were parked in her driveway. Breaking for the first time since they began their first kiss, Maura declared, "Let's finish this inside".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for your interest in this story! I appreciate every one of you. I'm not sure how much more I should/will add to this story so please please please review and let me know what you guys want and any suggestions you have! xx**

* * *

_1 Week Later_

Jane and Maura couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other for more than a few minutes at a time. Whether they were at work, home, or running errands they always found time for a quick, heated make out session. Of course all of these sessions left both women wanting even more, so for the past week each woman managed to make the other so aroused that by the time they got to either Maura's house or Jane's apartment they tore into each other like it was the first time all over again.

Neither of them wanted to sit down and have the serious conversation that needed to happen about how their relationship had changed and what that now meant. Both were perfectly content in relishing in their honeymoon phase of this new found exploration of their relationship. The conversation also didn't seem too pressing because both Jane and Maura knew that they were equally invested in continuing this phase, both emotionally and physically.

"God, I hate Mondays. Especially when I just had the best weekend of my entire life," Jane smirked at Maura.

"Does this make your Monday a little better," Maura seductively asked while leaning in to nibble at Jane's right ear.

Jane shuddered and felt butterflies trail from her stomach down to where she wanted Maura the most. "Ugh, yes," she groaned as she turned to capture Maura's lips in a quick, heated kiss.

After they parted, Maura checked her makeup in the mirror before exiting Jane's car at the precinct. They attempted to act as normal as they could around each other since they decided to keep this part of their relationship a secret for now. With how fast news travels at their place of work, they decided it would be best for everyone to keep this information under wraps until they figured out exactly what it was they were doing. However, that didn't stop Jane from giving Maura's ass a light slap before they reached the entrance. Maura's face turned a bright shade of red as she opened the door and playfully scowled at Jane.

"Morning, Dr. Isles. Are you okay," Korsak inquired upon seeing her flustered appearance.

Small hives started to creep up her neck as she managed to stammer out, "I, uh, yes, um something startled me. Thank you though, Korsak, I'm fine. And good morning to you as well. I have, um, some work leftover from the weekend I need to get to". And with that, the ever composed doctor scurried to the elevator to get down to the morgue.

Korsak looked at Jane quizzically and Jane just shrugged at him as she made her way into the cafe. Angela beamed as she saw her daughter for only the second time in a week.

"Jane! Honey, I have a coffee ready here for you. How come you haven't made time for your mother at all lately? I miss you," Angela shot out as she saw the detective make her way towards her.

"Morning, Ma. Thank you for the coffee," Jane placed a kiss on the older woman's cheek as she took the hot beverage. "Sorry, I've just been busy with work lately. Haven't had much time to do anything lately," Jane finished as a week's worth of kissing, admiring Maura's toned and slender body, and burying her face and fingers in her wetness ran through her head.

Korsak looked at her blushing face while he interjected, "Actually we've had a pretty easy and laid back week, Ja-,".

Jane interrupted, "Okay, Korsak. Thanks, Ma for this and I promise to come by later on and we can catch up. I love you. Let's go, Korsak". She grabbed the older man by the hand and pulled him along with her.

Korsak might be old, but her certainly wasn't an idiot. He knew that something was up with Jane and Maura ever since the night they were all together at the Dirty Robber. They always seemed to be close and he suspected that they finally became a little closer over the past week. As he stood next to the poised detective in the elevator he smirked to himself and shook his head. He knew better than to bring it up to Jane and decided to wait until she felt comfortable talking to him about it.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on both women and finally, Maura couldn't take any more of it. It had only been about four hours since she had seen Jane but she couldn't stop her mind from wondering if the detective felt the same way. She couldn't stop replaying last week's events over and over in her head, causing her to become more and more aroused by the minute. By the time she realized her nipples were hard and there was an immense amount of wetness between her legs, she picked up her phone and sent a message to Jane.

**My car in 10 minutes. It's in the parking garage.**

Maura smiled to herself as she grabbed her keys to make her way to her destination.

* * *

Jane's phone buzzed, interrupting her current game of Candy Crush. It had been an uneventful Monday morning in the precinct and Jane was procrastinating doing her ever-growing paperwork even further.

A smile crept up onto her face as she read the text and quickly typed one back.

**I'll be right there ;)**

She called out over her shoulder as she dashed out of the room, "I'll be back soon, Korsak, Call if you need anything".

Korsak looked up and laughed, realizing she must be going to spend some time with the doctor since she didn't' bother to take her car keys with her.

* * *

Jane found Maura's car right away and muttered to herself as she approached it, "Thank God her car has tinted windows". She opened the back door to the Mercedes and saw Maura leaning against the opposite window with her skirt pulled up around her thighs.

"Damn," Jane uttered as she climbed inside and closed the door behind her.

Maura reached up and pulled Jane down on top of her. "I thought you'd never get here, Detective."

"Mmm, well I'm here now. How can I be of assistance, Doctor," Jane flirted back while captivating Maura's lips in a deep kiss.

Maura spread her legs around Jane's waist and groaned, "I seem to have a problem that only you can take care of". She took one of Jane's steady hands and guided it down to the problem.

As Jane reached up Maura's skirt, she realized the doctor had already discarded her underwear. She moaned as she felt her own wetness form between her legs. Jane began to tease Maura by touching around where she needed her most ever so lightly it's as though her fingers belonged to a ghost.

Maura's grip on Jane's neck tightened and she thrust her hips up as she desperately cried out, "Jane, please. We have barely enough time as it is. I need you so bad".

That was all Jane needed to hear to thrust her middle finger inside of Maura. It slid right in due to how wet Maura had become and Jane didn't think it was enough. So on the second thrust she slid in her index and ring finger as well. She elicited a cry of pleasure from Maura and their lips crashed roughly on one another's. Jane kept up the pace and placed her palm on Maura's clit, causing her to writhe at a faster pace underneath the detective.

"God, Jane! Don't stop," Maura managed to make out, feeling herself come so close to what she had been dreaming about all day.

What either of them failed to notice was Jane's phone went off three times. It fell out of her pocket and onto the floor when Maura had initially pulled her in and on top of her. It was just their luck that they finally had a case when they were so close to release.

Korsak had been looking down at the morgue for Jane but she wasn't there. He headed out to the garage where he assumed Maura's car was and went to see if it was still parked here.

"Dammit, Jane," he muttered to himself as he approached the car. He couldn't see inside due to the tinted windows so he placed his face against the driver's window when he reached the car. As he looked to the side he noticed Jane on top of Maura and backed up so quickly after he realized what he had witness that he ran into the car next to Maura's and set off the panic alarm.

"Oh my god! What was that," Jane exclaimed. Maura was on the verge of cumming and in her head she cursed the distraction. Jane peered out the window and saw Korsak's horrified face and watched him attempt to run away.

"Fuck! That was Korsak. He saw us!"

"Oh god," Maura's face turned beet red as she found her underwear and quickly slipped them back on.

"We need to go talk to him before he says anything to anyone else," Jane decided. She helped Maura out of the car the two women made their way after Korsak.

They found him in the cafe huddled with Frankie and Jane stormed up to him with a timid Maura by her side.

"Korsak, we need to talk. Come on."

"Jane, I don't know what you're talking about. We can talk after work if you need to," Korsak warned her.

"Oh come on! We both know what you saw and then you had to come running in her and blabbing your mouth and me and Maura to my brother and god knows who else," Jane exclaimed as she motioned between her and the doctor.

Maura's face is still just as red as it was and she puts a hand on Jane's arm as she tries to stop her from talking anymore, "Uh, Jane? I don't think-".

Jane interrupts her, "No, Maura. I guess it's time everyone knows since no one can keep a secret around here,".

Frankie looked between the other three with a confused look plastered on his face. Jane was talking too fast and too loud for anyone to stop her.

"Yes, okay. Maura and I are sleeping together. We're together now so everyone just back off of her." She put her arm around Maura's waist and pulled her closer to her side. Maura felt a warmness invade her entire body at the confession.

Korsak tried to say something but Jane interrupted again. "No, Korsak it's okay. We've been together for about a week now. I guess like eight days or something. And we haven't discussed it but I mean we're pretty serious I guess because we're basically just in bed together all the time. She started it though, she was brave enough. It was when we were at the Dirty Robber last week. I mean this has been building since we met and should have happened sooner but-".

Maura cut Jane off, "Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Would you please shut up?!".

Everyone looked at the blushing doctor and started laughing. Jane looked around and started to blush for the first time that day as well. Realizing she was thinking out loud _at_ everyone made her feel a little bad for Maura.

"I didn't tell Frankie, Jane. I was asking him if he wanted to join us on this incoming case we have," Korsak chuckled.

Jane looked at her younger brother and his mouth was wide open in shock. She stared at him for a minute longer and he finally congratulated the two women in a hug.

"I'm happy for you guys. It's about time this happened." They all smiled and laughed.

"Jane Rizzoli you are lucky that it was only us in here for your outburst," Maura playfully scolded Jane with a little shove of her shoulder.

They made their way out of the cafe and onto their duties for the day.


End file.
